South park Q&A
by DJWOLFGIRL12
Summary: DJ: Hey guys I know I said I wanted to do this on my deviantart,but I'm just gonna upload on here now and Disclaimer I don't own any of the south park characters. So with that said Have fun asking ((or daring))the South park Characters!
1. Chapter 1

**dj: Ciao! I had fun doing a lot of Q &As with crimsontrainer-4395 I decided to do a Q&A on my own.**

 **Kyle: what are we doing here...?**

 **Stan: what the fuck is going on...?**

 **DJ: LET ME FINISH DAMN! Anyways...I decided to do a South Park Q &A just for fun :P.**

 **Cartman: Screw this im going ho-**

 **DJ: everything is sealed so you can't leave...**

 **Cartman: GAWD FUCKING DAMNIT**

 **Dj: so anyways here's the people you can ask .w.**

 **Cartman**

 **Kyle**

 **Stan**

 **Craig**

 **Kenny**

 **Token**

 **Tweek**

 **Butters**

 **DJ: feel free to ask them or dare them anything!**

 **Tweek: GAH THATS WAY TO MUCH PRESSURE!**

 **DJ: well anyways let's get to Q &A! Our first question is for butters.**

 **Butters: o-ok.**

 **DJ: a friend on Deviantart asked Butters why are you so cute.**

 **Butters: well I don't know, but thanks for calling me cute *smiles*.**

 **Cartman: Oh Mah gawd...**

 **DJ: next question is for the fatas-**

 **Cartman: IM NOT FAT IM BUG BONED!**

 **DJ: anyway...why do you like to pick on kyle?**

 **Kyle: oh no...**

 **Cartman: CAUSE HES A FUCKING JEW!**

 **DJ: that doesn't prove crap...**

 **Stan: just let it go...**

 **DJ: O..k...next question is for craig!**

 **Craig:*flips DJ off*...**

 **DJ:*flips craig off* anyway Craig who would win in a fight tweek or you.**

 **Tweek: Gah!**

 **Craig:...**

 **DJ:...OK never mind**

 **Kyle: I bet Tweek would win!**

 **Tweek: Gah Why me!**

 **Stan: cause your a trouble maker...**

 **Tweek:N-no I'm n-not Gah!**

 **DJ: maybe one more question for Kenny!**

 **Kenny:*muffled* yay!**

 **DJ:why were you dressed like Zelda...**

 **Kenny:...**

 **Everyone - Kenny:...**

 **Cartman: that's a good question...**

 **Kenny: *muffled* I wanted to be fabulous*does fabulous pose***

 **DJ: well anyways I hope you guys like it I'm sorry dis was short, but ask them or dare them shit.**

 **Tweek: Gah!**

 **Kyle: *waves* cya in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

DJ: and we are back with another chapter!

Kenny:*muffled* yay!

DJ: our first question is from southparkwriter197

"I have a question for Cartman if you hate Kyle so much then why have you saved his life twice once from the smug cloud and the other in the gouvments base when manbearpig struck him down. So come on fat ass why did you save him those two times?"

Stan: yeah that is a good question for the fatass...

Cartman: Well if the Jew was dead who else would I pick on...

Kyle: gee thanks...

DJ: moving on...our next question is from a guest ._..

":I have a few questions and dares  
First question for everyone except cartman: why are you all so cute?! I wanna hug you all *gives hugs*  
Dares:  
Kenny: kiss butters  
Craig: kiss Tweek  
Stan: kiss kyle  
That's all for now byee *throws cookies**leaves*"

Everyone - DJ:...

Stan: fine I guess..*kisses kyle*

Kenny:*kisses Butters*

Craig:*kisses tweek then flips him off*...

Token and DJ: XD

Cartman: HOW THE FUCK AM I NOT CUTE!

DJ: cause your a fatass...

Cartman: IM BIG BONED!

DJ: last one is from my friend CrimsonTrainer-4395

"Alright, I don't know shit about South park; so this'll be interesting...  
I dare Kyle to go run around the room naked.  
I dare Butters to make out with Stan.  
I dare Stan to slap Butters across the face after.  
Don't have anything else yet, so, till next time~"

Kyle:...why...

Stan: WHAT THE FUCK CRIMSON WHY!

Token: XD

DJ:JUST KISS *makes stan and butters kiss*

Kyle: *runs around naked but still has his hat on*FUCK YOU CRIMSON

DJ: XD

Stan:*slaps Butters*

Butters:*holds cheek* ow...

Stan: sorry dude but it was a dare...

DJ: I hope you guys enjoy this cha-

Tweek: GAH THE GNOMES ARE HERE!

...

DJ: anyways...I hope you enjoy it and keep asking!

Kenny:*waves* *muffled* bye!


	3. Chapter 3

DJ: ALRIGHT A NEW CHAPTER!*does happy dance*

Kyle: Uh DJ the questions...

DJ: oh yeah so this one was from a guest!

"Dares:  
Cartman: eat celery  
Butters: dance  
Stan: be goth for a whole chapter  
Questions:  
Kenny: why are you so cool?!"

Stan:*sigh* alright...

DJ:...

Butters: o-ok sure I'll dance*dances*

Cartman:IM NOT EATING THAT SHIT!

Kyle: I'll hold him down...*holds cartman down*

Cartman: NO

DJ: EAT IT *tries to make cartman eat the celery*

Kenny:*muffled* Well maybe because I was born cool*smirks*.

DJ: MCKORMICK KEEP DIS PG YOU PERVERT!*makes cartman eat celery*

Cartman: AW FUCK THATS GROSS*runs to bathroom and vomits*

Kyle: any other questions..?

DJ: yep this one is from southparkwriter197

"Because I love picking on the fatass I dare Cartman to become Jewish for a week"

Cartman and Kyle: WHAT!

DJ: Kyle just let it go...

Cartman: I DONT WANT TO BE A FUCKING JEW!

Kyle: SHUT IT FATASS!

DJ:TheLentilKittehOfRandomness asked...

"I has questions and dares now-  
Cartman Kyle- How long can you be nice to each other? Make a bet so you can't insult each other. Whoever wins gets $50 or something.  
Everyone (except Stan and Token)- Who do you think should be with Wendy? Stan or Token? Or none of them? Dundundun!  
Lentil is done here... for now *flies away*"

Kyle/Cartman: $50! DEAL!

DJ:*whispers to Craig* this won't last...

Craig:*flips DJ off* yep...

Everyone - Stan - Token:... stan

Stan: *in emo corner*...

DJ: well that seems legit I mean tokens a good guy, but I think Wendy should be with stan.

Token: that seems legit.

DJ: last question from kema nafe

"GAH IT'S SO STRESSFUL TO REVIEW. Please dont hate me for reviewing twice. Look I have a account yay I wanted to let you know first DJ. You see i reviwed before but I don't think it worked but I am here to reask my questions/Dares and in the case you did receive my other review you may ignore this one by the way in other review I did not yet have a account but guess what DJ I do now! Now for my request I will start with little Butters mawaha. Butters you need...to kill Kenny. Butters here is your weapon a Axe(throw butters an axe) don't forget I want blood!Butters you basterd! Am I sick DJ? Maybe. I would also just like to say a little something to Cartman don't worry about being cute because you already hot and being hot is better then being cute and don't you forget that! DJ i need to let you know that your story is the furst one i reviewed becauce i am so shy and on the fact that i rewright it 10 times before i feel that it is ok so feel good about you being furst DJ . just from  
how you write you make me think you are nice .Thank you DJ i hope you got my other message your are so great cant wait for the next chapter DJ your so cool! Farewell"

DJ: gawd that's long...but thanks *smiles*

Butters: i-i don't wanna kill kenny!?

Kenny:*muffled*WHAT!

Butters:*throws Axe somewhere but Axe hits kenny*

Kenny:*falls on the ground dead*...

Stan: OH MY GOD THEY KILLED KENNY!

DJ: YOU BASTARDS!

Kyle: HEY!

DJ: sorry I wanted to say it.

Cartman: thanks for calling me hot*smirks*.

DJ: anyways thanks for all your questions and dares this was fun keep on reviewing and I will cya in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

DJ: WE ARE BACK!

Kenny:*waves* *muffled* I'm back ^-^.

DJ: ok our first question is from blackbutlerfan13!

"Hello everyone, my name is BlackButlerFan13 and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance! I'm sure DJ remembers me from her other questionnaire but I'm sure you guys remember me as Pip's 'attractive' babysitter. Thanks to the good reviews from Pip's foster parents', I've been hired to babysit all you guys starting this week from now on. Although here's a warning for all of the boys I'm babysitting: NO groping! (THAT MEANS YOU ALSO MCCORMICK!) I think its very sweet if you guys crush on me, but I'm 15 and I have a boyfriend, Ronald Knox. Also, DJ I've also been hired to babysit you because your mom said she isn't leaving you home again after you drank 20 cups of coffee and 5 RedBulls and then ran around in the backyard n***. So, sorry!  
Dares:  
Everyone~ Watch Kuroshitsuji and then say who your favorite characters are and explain why you like that certain character.  
DJ~ Do the Carmeldassen on your desk.  
Cartman~ Hang out with my sister (Seriously, she is like a female Cartman inside and out! She's only 14. AND NO, YOU CAN'T KILL HER IF SHE ANNOYS YOU!)  
Kyle~ I like your hat."

DJ: WAIT WHAT!? WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN I DONT DRINK COFFEE OR RED BULL!

Tweek:* G-Gah! I t-think I d-drank your hot c-chocolate...

DJ: makes sense but I don't drink red bull D:!

Cartman: *laughs* I SPIKED YOUR SODA DUDE!

DJ: SON OF A BITCH!

Kenny:*face turns red* I took a picture of your running outside naked -u-...

Kyle:...

Stan:...wtf kenny...

DJ: AND HAIL YUSH *dances caramelldansen on desk*NO REGRETS XD!

Cartman: DAMN IT and fine -3-...

Kyle: thanks *smiles*.

everyone - DJ: nah we don't wanna watch it...

DJ:*still dancing* I FEEL ALIVEEEEE!

Kyle: well while DJ is dancing I'll say the next question TheLentilKittehOfRandomness asked.

"Yay! You used my questions/dares! So, I have more-

Butters- Why do you get grounded so much? Also, why do you call Cartman by his first name all the time?  
Cartman- How long can you go without eating Cheesy Poofs?  
Kenny- Why do you have your hood up so much?  
Kyle- Hug Cartman.  
That is all this time~"

Butter: Cause my parents are strict and I call him that cause its polite.

Cartman: NOT THAT DAMN LONG!

Kyle:*eye twitches* *hugs the fatass XD*

Cartman:*eye twitches*...

DJ/Token: XD

DJ: southparkwriter197 asked..

"DJ I have a dare for Kenny if he's not still dead, for 50$ I want Kenny to make out with Eric Cartman (Smiles evily)"

Kenny:*you get the idea his voice is muffled ._.* $50! DEAL! *makes out with cartman*

Everyone - DJ: WTF!

DJ: *whispers* yaoi... -u-

DJ: Kema nafe asked..

"Omg how can you write so fast and so good DJ! You are so wonderfully talented! I will keep this short and sweet I dare: Kyle to dress up as Clyde frog, Wendy as Polly Prissypants, Stan as Peter Panda, Butters as Rumple Toughskin, Kenny as Muscle Man Mark and play tea party with you may boss them around as you please. DJ thank you for including my request it made me so happy! Nothing shall stop my happy high!"

Everyone - DJ: *dressed as what you said cause I'm lazy as fuck XD*...

DJ: *laughs evily* EAT A SCONE :D BUT ONLY THE FATASS!

Cartman: WHY ME!

DJ: CAUSE I CAN!

Cartman: *eats scone* ITS TASTES LIKE CRAP D:!

DJ: MUHAHAHAHAHA! XD

DJ: last question is from fairytailasaurus!

"I DONT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT…what fandom is this again? Oh right. Anyway um I dare the fat dude to go on an exercise machine carrying everyone else on his back on the hardest level (like for the treadmill a fast steep incline)"

Cartman: I hate you...

DJ: *makes cartman run on the tredmill while he carries everyone* GO FATASS GO!

Kyle: CYA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER EVERYONE*waves*

Everyone - Cartman: CYA!


	5. Chapter 5

DJ: WHOOO NEXT CHAPTER!

Kenny:*has parka down* Yush!

DJ: you look awesome with dat parka down McCormick.

Kenny:*smirks* really.

DJ: NOT THAT WAY!

DJ: anyway kyle wanna read the first question?

Kyle: Sure! Kizi1999 asked...

"Hey, I just notice your story today and it was AWESOME DJ! I'll leave some questions and dares for sure!

Question :  
Kenny : Do you ever ship someone? (In the gang)  
Token (since he didn't make an appearance much) : How can you be fucking rich!? Teach me!  
Tweek : How long have the gnome steal you underpants?

Dare : Dj, you can pick anyone of them to read a fanfic about themselves... A hardcore fanfic..."

Kenny:*whispers to DJ*

DJ:*writes when kyle and Stan arnt looking* "Style".

Token: *shrugs* I don't know, but you could ask my parents.

Tween: GAH! GNOMES W-WHERE!

DJ: I say forever...

DJ: well I pick...*points at Kyle*

Kyle: OK...

*after a few hours or minutes reading that fanfic*

DJ: and dat was Stan and your yaoi.

Kyle:...wtf...

Stan: ok...TheLentilKittehOfRandomness asked...

Scones are delicious (as long as they're not plain) Cartman.  
Everyone- Have an eating contest!  
Tweek- Wear a coat, please. It's cold in South Park (Captain Obviousness but whatever XD)  
And that's all this time! :)

Everyone: HELL YESH!

*after a few minutes cartman is the only one still eating*

Kyle/DJ: fatass...

Tween: Gah! I-im g-good T-thanks GAH!

Kenny: Kema Nafe asked.

"Hi me again DJ thanks again for including me again you are the best and your writing makes me happy :). I got a new round of questions/Dares for you. First one is for Craig from now on every time you finger anyone you have to take some of your closing off. t(•t) look I made you a custom Craig emoji lol. And the next question is for Token are you still mad at Cartman for shooting you? And my last dare is for Kenny you must dress up as princess Kenny for the rest of the chapter. That is all for now thank you for being amazing & talented person."

Craig: Fuck you...

DJ: sorry Craig...

Kenny: YUSH *wears princess kenny costume*

DJ: Fabulous *^*...

Token:*eye twitches*...Maybe...

DJ: and thanks for saying that I appreciate it *smiles*.

Stan: Classic-Like-Prince asked...

"Okai, Classic here wants to ask a question...maybe a a few dares too.  
Dares:  
Tweek, pour coffee on Craig's lap and Craig...don't flip anyone off for a hole chapter. (I suggest duct tapingnhis finger down)  
okai now. (omgs I feel like sweating from my personal tension)  
Questions:  
for Kenny: What's with the hole muffling in the hood thing? Seriously, It's a parka you can untighten the hood if you need to speak...also I kinda like your real voice *blushes a bit* don't start taking that the wrong way... For Stan: Um...bro? I don't know..."

Tweek:*accidentally spills coffee on Craigs lap*GAH!

Craig: OW! SON OF A BITCH THATS HOT!

Kenny: well I'm talking now cause DJ said you wanted to see me talk so there *smiles*.

Stan:...wow...

DJ: don't worry stan you will get asked or dared.

Stan: yeah I know.

Kenny: well that's it for this chapter!

DJ: I HOPE YOU LIKE ET!

Kyle: Cya soon!


	6. Chapter 6

DJ: We are back everyone!

Kyle: wow I can't believe so many people like this Q&A.

DJ: THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!

Cartman: LETS GET ON WITH THE QUESTIONS!

DJ: FINE FATASS! OK Kyle wanna read the question first.

Kyle: *nods* kizzy1999 asked..

"Cool, I really happy to see you saw my questions and dares. I will review it and probably my last one...

Questions :-  
Everyone : have any of you guys enjoy reading a fanfic or wrote one before?  
Everyone or anyone : have you ever thought how your wedding would be? Who would you marry to? (In the gang only?)  
Stan : If you have ONE day to see someone naked, who would it be?

Dares :-  
Cartman : who have to deal with Kyle's insult for the whole chapter without swearing and telling him that he is a jew.  
Kenny : everytime you finished your sentence, you have to say 'I have came'"

Everyone - DJ: No...

Kenny:*hugs DJ from behind* I know who...

DJ: NO BAD KENNY!

Stan:...*face turns red*...

Kyle: I know who..

DJ:*whispers to kyle* its Wendy isn't it...

Kyle: yep XD.

Cartman: *eye twitches*...,,

Kyle: take that fatass!

Kenny: OK and I have came *^*.

DJ: southparkwriter197 asked...

"Hi DJ your story is amazing now I have some questions  
Kyle and Cartman: were you ever friends or was it hate at first sight  
Stan: its obvious you don't hate Cartman as much as Kyle so is it possible that a small part of you consider him a friend.

Okay here's my dare because I've been so mine to Cartman in the past I'm going to be a little kind. I dare every member of Coon and friend's including Cartman to dress up in there super hero out fits and say. Sorry to the Coon for kicking him out of Coon and friends

Thanks DJ keep up the good work and I hope you enjoyed the grovelling fat ass"

Kyle: Hate at first sight...

Stan: yeah only a little cause everyone knows he's a jackass...

Cartman: HEY!

Everyone - DJ: *are dressed up as the heroes*

Mysterion: Sorry the coon...

professor Chaos: sorry coon

Kyle((idk the rest of the heroes)): sorry...

Stan: what he said...

((Idk how many people are in it but that's all I'll say))

Coon: its alright even though you guys were jackasses...

DJ: Next question! Kema Nafe asked...

"Hi DJ that was a good chapter can't wait till chapter 6! I Dare everyone to listen to Lola by the Kinks any thoughts you could share boys? Kenny and Stan does Cartman and Kyle fighting get annoying or is it fun to watch? DJ would it be OK if I name a goldfish after you I allredy got two Eric and Kyle for my b-day getting more soon so would you be fine with that? That's all for now and thanks for making my day better with your story."

Everyone:*listens to Lola*...

Kenny: its funny to me and I have came!

Stam: it was funny at first now its annoying...

DJ: sure its OK if you name a goldfish as me!

Tweek: GAH!

DJ: tweek calm down the gnomes arnt here...

Tweek: THATS WHAT THEY ALL SAY!

Craig: well keep asking and cya in the next chapter I guess...

DJ: BYEEE!


	7. Chapter 7

**Dj: OMFG ITS BEEN A FUCKING LONG TIEMMM!**

 **Kyle: well you have school so...**

 **DJ: shaddup bastard ((romano when did you get in here XD))**

 **Fairytailasaruas asked:**

YOU USED MY CRAP. YAY! and I hate you to. ('m talking to fatass there). Anyway I dare everyone to eat England's scones. Make at least one of them say it's good then freak out and hurt Iggy's feelings.

Everyone: *eats scone*...

Stan: its kinda good i guess...

Kyle:*starts coughing* HOLY SHIT THIS IS TERRIBLE!

*a wild England appears*

DJ: aw shit...

England: W-What my cooking is bad...

Kyle: THE WO-

DJ: MOVING ON AND IGGY GO HOME...

Topaz3 asked:

Hello~ it's me again. Dj, crimson. Don't worry, I won't do anything bad since I am neutral...

Questions  
Kyle: have you ever heard of the evil eye? It's a charm that brings good luck and sorts of things  
Eric: why are you racist?  
Kenny: how are you alive? How many episodes did you survive?  
Stan: are you the most normal in the whole group?

Dares  
Kyle and Eric: watch SAO episode 3 and reenact the last part of it. Eric reminds me of abridged kirito  
Kenny: dance carnival mmd. Just watch the video and you'll learn...  
Tweet: go hulk on the gnomes and kill them. REVENGE!  
All: watch the south park and soul eater crossover. You guys looked awesome

Kyle:*watches it*

*after 30 minutes or so*

Kyle: ok fatass lets g-

Eric: *sleeping*

Kenny:*practicing*

Tweek: GAH I-I W-WOULD BUT THATS WAY T-TOO MUCH P-PRESSURE!

Everyone: *amazed*!

Stan: wait...i became a scythe...

DJ: MOVING ON

RandomFanFictionPressGirl14 asked:

Hey there! Huge fan! Love this! So, I don't have a lot, but, I still have a few things to say.

Kenny: I just have to say that you are my FAV! You're amazing! I can't say enough about you! I could right a whole rant about you, and that wouldn't be enough! Just thought I'd let you know. *Whispers* I love you...

Cartman: I hate you so much. If I were you, I'd sleep with both eyes open tonight.

Butters: Honestly, you're so cute and innocent that I feel bad when you get in trouble. In fact, I wanna ask you a question. How do you deal with getting in trouble so often, especially when it's not your fault?

Kyle: Wow, I took an online quiz all about you. Apparently I don't know that much about you. So, in spite of that, what's something that nobody else knows about you?

Stan: Do you still have feelings for Wendy?

One last thing before I leave. I don't care how evil this may make me, but...

Anyone who wants to can kill Cartman. If more than one of you wants to kill him, than he'll keep coming back alive until you've all had your turn.

THANKS!

Kenny: *smiles* i love you too!

Eric: O_o...

Kyle: *shrugs* :/

Kenny and DJ: *whispering* XD

Stan: A L-little...

Butters: W-well i just g-go to my happy place...

Everyone - Eric: *smirks*

Eric: aw fuck...

*few hours lateh*

Kyle: im satisfied now...

Eric: F-Fuck you...

.SP asked:

Hi would you answer this please my dare is for Kyle Buttters Tweek (and if Pip is there) turn them into girls and make them wear the south park cows cheerleader outfit and make them create a cheer about how much they love their seme because I love bunny Style and creek (also dip too) Also Cartman how did you turn into who you are today Kenny do you find Butters adorkable also reenact the breakfast club Kyle-Princess,Kenny-Criminal,Stan-Athlete,Tweek-Basket Case,Butters-Brain, Sorry others you're safe for ...Now please include this in the next chapter soon please sorry this was long Thanks for responding DJ

DJ: idk da breakfast club sorry...

Kyle butters and tweek: *are girls now :3 *

Craig Stan and Kenny: *nosebleeds*

Tweek: GAH W-WHY AM I A G-GIRL!

Kyle: STAN STOP STARING!

Butters:...

Eric: i dont know i was just born with it *smirks*

DJ: anyway thanks for all your questions! now excuse me while i clean dis blood...


	8. Chapter 8

p style="text-align: center;"Hello everyone DJ here, I'm so sorry for a long Time but all of my stories are going to Wattpad, and there is a whole new South Park Q A with the same rules and everything, so with that said I will see you all at Wattpad, again i am so sorry about the long Hiatus./p 


End file.
